The Plan 5 Años después
by DraSmith
Summary: One shot 5 años después The Plan.
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

1ª parte.

Cinco años después.

Cuando se busca la tranquilidad, la paz, la relajación necesaria para disfrutar de unas horas a solas, contigo misma y llevando a cabo algo para lo que necesitas la máxima concentración posible, solo necesitas encontrar ese lugar, ese rincón perfecto y los materiales necesarios para olvidarte de lo que te rodea y dar lo mejor de ti misma. Solo necesitas estar en el sitio y la hora perfecta. Solo te necesitas a ti misma, y liberar toda esa capacidad que guardas en tu interior para solucionar el conflicto que exista entre tus manos. Y eso trataba de hacer Quinn en aquel instante.

La luz de los últimos rayos del sol entraban directamente por la ventana, iluminando la mesa de trabajo y regalándole ese ambiente encantador que tanto adoraba. Probablemente, una de las mejores cosas que tenía Los Ángeles eran sus mágicos atardeceres y la luz que envolvía la ciudad en aquel momento. No obstante, una potente lamparita enfocaba directamente sobre su objetivo, el cual permanecía a corazón abierto sobre la mesa. La pinza que utilizaba temblaba entre sus manos, y el aire que contenía en sus pulmones se escapaba sin más en incontenibles resoplidos, tensando su mandíbula, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza por algunos segundos como si ello le ayudase a relajar su cuerpo.

Nada. A pesar de tenerlo todo predispuesto para lograr esa tranquilidad, no lo conseguía. Le bastaba con saber qué día era, y como corrían los segundos en el reloj para hacer de aquel intento de distraimiento una autentica utopía.

Y si complicado era encontrar esa paz que necesitaba por ella misma, menos aún lo iba a lograr cuando una bofetada de aire estuvo a punto de obligarla a tirar las pinzas, y con ellas el diminuto tornillo que sostenía. Una bofetada de aire que llegó por la inercia que ejerció la puerta al abrirse de repente, a manos de quien menos esperaba que lo hiciera en aquel instante.

**—¿Cuál es el plan?**

Tuvo que respirar para evitar que el descontrol se apoderase de ella y la reprimenda se convirtiese en un insulto.

** —Si vuelves a interrumpirme de esa manera, el plan será destruirte—**masculló molesta tras regalarle una desafiante mirada.

** —¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a la cámara?**

** —Arreglarla.**

** —¿Qué le ha pasado?**

** —Britt, ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿No tienes que ir a casa de mis padres? Mi madre quería trasplantar algunas plantas y es probable que…**

—**Ya está hecho**—sonrió—**Lo hice ésta mañana. Por eso ahora estoy aquí, necesito saber cuál es el plan.**

Despreocupada, como si nada fuese lo suficientemente importante como para dedicarle un par de minutos de seriedad. Brittany se caracterizaba por ser alegre a pesar de su extraña inocencia y esa inusual timidez, pero también tenía un don, o tal vez un defecto en aquel instante para Quinn; No solía entender el significado del adverbio de negación no. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero lo desconocía cuando le interesaba y aquella ocasión era una de ellas

—**No sé de qué me hablas—**musitó Quinn centrando de nuevo la mirada en la enorme lupa que utilizaba para desgranar el interior de una de sus más preciadas cámaras fotográficas.

**—¿A qué hora vas a ir a la graduación?**

—**Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir a ninguna graduación.**

—**Quinn, no seas mal educada. Estás invitada, además eres fotógrafa por lo que deberías aprovechar el evento para hacer tu trabajo. No todos los días puedes acudir a una graduación de futuras estrellas de Hollywood.**

**—¿Cómo te lo tengo que explicar?—**replicó molesta, dejando el pequeño destornillador que utilizaba sobre la mesa—**No voy a ir a la jodida graduación.**

** —Eres una idiota.**

** —¿Qué? ¿De qué vas?**

**—¿Vas a perderte la graduación de Rachel por tu estupidez compulsiva? Después te arrepentirás, lo harás y lo sabes…Y vendrás a llorar porque no has sabido comportarte como una mujer. Que no estéis juntas no significa que no tengas que ignorarla de por vida. Ella espera que vayas…sois amigas, ¿No?**

—**No, no somos amigas**—musitó ofendida—**Y no pienso ir. No eres nadie para meterte en mi vida.**

**—Sí, sí que lo soy. Tal vez hace media hora era la jardinera de tu casa y no tenía derecho, pero ahora mismo soy tu amiga. Soy tu compañera de apartamento desde hace 5 años y hemos compartido muchas cosas. He sido tu consuelo cada vez que discutías con Rachel, y te he defendido cuando Santana o Jane te ha puesto contra las cuerdas. ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora que te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser testaruda, me dices que no soy nadie. ¿Quién te crees que eres? **

**—¿No lo entiendes? No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede, ¿Verdad? No eres consciente de que Rachel se va, que me deja aquí…y no hay remordimientos, no hay absolutamente nada.**

** —Egoísta.**

**—¿Egoísta? ¿Yo soy la egoísta?**—se levantó nerviosa**—¿Y ella? No le importa nada más que subirse a un escenario a cantar, nada más…le importa una mierda todo lo demás.**

**—¡No seas injusta, Quinn!** **Tú sabias cual era el sueño de Rachel, tú sabias qué hacía aquí y que tarde o temprano iba a terminar marchándose. No puedes recriminarle nada, y menos aún echarle en cara que se marche cuando era algo más que evidente. Por amor de dios, se supone que os queréis.**

—**Pregúntale a ella.**

**—¿Y tú? ¿Tú la quieres?**

** —Pues claro, siempre lo he hecho…**

** —¿Y por qué no te vas con ella?**

** —¿Por qué no te has ido tú con Marley?**

** —Porque no estamos juntas, porque lo nuestro no funcionaba como pareja y hemos quedado como amigas.**

** —Exactamente igual que nosotras.**

** —No, ni hablar. Ni se te ocurra compararnos porque no tiene nada que ver—**replicó—**Marley y yo hace tres años que no estamos juntas, y nuestra relación es buena. No funcionó, nos queríamos pero no iba a más y ya está. Todo quedó bien entre nosotras y seguimos siendo amigas, pero amigas de verdad. Tú y Rachel no sois amigas de verdad. Estáis dolidas, sobre todo tú, porque no eres capaz de hacer algo por ti misma, porque no te atreves a dar un paso en tu vida y descubrir otro mundo que no sea esto. Estás a punto de dejar marchar a alguien que te ha hecho feliz por cinco años por tu estúpida cabezonería, y no vas a hacer nada por evitarlo. Te vas a quedar así siempre**—la señaló con desgana—**Encerrada entre cuatro paredes con tus amigas las cámaras, sin dejar que nadie entre en tu mundo y mucho menos, saliendo tú de él.**

**—¡No puedo irme!—**gritó desconsolada**—¿Cómo lo tengo que decir? No puedo irme de esta ciudad, no puedo dejar a mi hermana. Ella lo sabe, sabe lo que siento y aun así no le importa, le da igual…va a seguir su camino y yo seguiré el mío. ¡Punto! ¡Así que déjame en paz! Deja de mencionarla.**

Negación.

Brittany solo se limitó a negar con su cabeza, al tiempo que abandonaba resignada el acogedor estudio de fotografía que Quinn había creado en una pequeña habitación de su apartamento. El mismo que compartía con quien acababa de dejarla de nuevo a solas. Con su silencio, con la inmensa necesidad de apagar ese barullo de remordimientos que la atormentaban por no verse capaz de hacer lo que había ido a reclamarle. Porque esa era la razón por la que Quinn no lograba distraerse o centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en aquella tarde. Porque esa era la razón por la que decidió intentar arreglar la única cámara de las más de 50 que tenía, que no funcionaba. Olvidarse de que en apenas una hora, Rachel, su querida Rachel estaría subida a un escenario, recogiendo el diploma que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo. Un diploma que le daba vía libre para alejarse de ella unos 2500 kilómetros, y emprender una nueva aventura en la ciudad de los rascacielos, donde por fin lograría alcanzar su verdadero sueño. Y ella no iba a estar ahí. Ni en la graduación, ni en el aeropuerto, y mucho menos en Nueva York.

Enamorarse de alguien que estaba destinada a alejarse de ella era un riesgo que corrió sin apenas ser consciente de que realmente llegaría ese día. Ahora que lo tenía allí, que había llegado sin que nada hubiese acabado con él, sentía que su mundo no volvería a ser el mismo. Los remordimientos por haber roto con todo lo que la unía a ella eran difíciles de contener, cuando lo que más deseaba era volver a sus brazos. Pero no todo era tan sencillo como Brittany lo exponía. No todo en su vida era de color de rosa y la mayor responsabilidad que tenía en su mundo, la obligaba a quedarse allí, bajo el sol de california y lejos de las estrellas de Nueva York.

Trató de serenarse, pero después de aquella discusión no lo iba a lograr. Se apartó de la mesa de trabajo tras su quinto intento por recuperar lo que estaba haciendo, y abandonó la habitación con la intención de no volver a pensar, de hacer algo que realmente la distrajese en aquel día. Y la única opción que encontró fue la de tomar las llaves del coche y salir dispuesta a perderse por las calles de los Ángeles. Su mayor error, otro más después de ser consciente de como el destino seguía jugándole malas pasadas. O tal vez no era el destino, sino lo más lógico que podía pasar.

Seguir compartiendo apartamento con Brittany, a pesar de haber acabado su formación universitaria la situaba en pleno campus universitario, en Ophir Drive más concretamente, justo enfrente de la residencia donde aún seguía viviendo ella, Rachel. La misma Rachel que en ese preciso instante en el que ella abandonaba su apartamento dispuesta a adueñarse de su coche, salía de su hogar acompañada por dos hombres que bien conocía y que lograron que su corazón se paralizase. Aunque tal vez lo hizo al descubrir cómo iba vestida, como parecía deslumbrar cuando el sol se escondía en unas tormentosas nubes que merodeaban por el cielo californiano. Como su sonrisa, un tanto apagada, parecía ser la más perfecta de cuantas había visto a lo largo de toda su vida. Y es que a pesar de ser un día tan especial, Rachel no estaba completamente feliz. Por mucho que sus padres, uno a cada lado con sus perfectas pajaritas adornando el esmoquin que vestían, la incitaran a ello.

Quinn palideció al verla, al menos así lo sintió, y Rachel no fue menos al descubrirla frente a ella, junto a su propio coche. No podía no hacerlo. Con voluntad, casi como si una fuerza la empujase a ello, alzó la mano a modo de saludo. Como ese gesto débil que regalas aun sabiendo que tal vez recibas el peor de los desprecios. Pero evidentemente, Rachel no era de ese tipo de personas. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería, de eso estaba completamente convencida. La morena instó a sus padres a que se adelantasen y no dudó en cruzar la calle que las separaba. Esa calle que había cruzado miles de veces a lo largo de aquellos cinco años, de día, de noche, sonriente, entre lágrimas, e incluso había llegado a hacerlo ebria, en pijama en mitad de la madrugada, en bikini después de colarse en la piscina o con un bol de palomitas recién hechas para ver una película en la perfecta pantalla de televisión de su chica. De quien ahora la saludaba como si solo fuese una vecina más.

**—Hola**—musitó llegando junto al coche, donde Quinn seguía paralizada, tratando de evitar que la saliva en su garganta la ahogase por culpa de los nervios.

—**Estás preciosa**—respondió de la nada. Evidentemente, los nervios ya hacían de las suyas.

**—Gra…gracias**—balbuceó Rachel sorprendida. Hacía casi cinco días desde que hablaron por última vez. Cinco días desde que se entregaron algunas pertenencias que compartían y que acababan con la relación que habían mantenido durante cinco años. Cinco días en los que solo deseó llorar, a pesar de saber que su gran plan se iba a llevar a cabo. Estaba a punto de graduarse en una de las mejores escuelas de artes escénicas del mundo, algo por lo que realmente debería estar feliz y satisfecha. Sin embargo, no había nada en ella que proyectase esa felicidad.

—**Vas…vas un poco tarde, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Eh sí**—lanzó una mirada hacia sus padres, que habían optado por seguir caminando hacia el Royal Hall, donde se iba a celebrar el evento.—**Supongo que ahora tendré que correr un poco…aunque dudo que con éstos zapatos pueda. Es probable que me caiga y mi llegada sea lógicamente patética, como siempre que estoy en sociedad**—rió forzada—**Hay cosas que nunca cambian.**

**—¿Quieres que te lleve?**—soltó de nuevo casi sin pensar.

**—¿Llevarme? ¿Vienes…vienes a la graduación?**—cuestionó confusa, con un halo de esperanza que Quinn pudo percibir perfectamente, y que la destruyó por completo.

**—Eh…no**—respondió apenada—**Pero iba a coger el coche y puedo acercarte si quieres. Tus padres pueden van bien de hora, pero tú ya deberías estar allí.—**Añadió excusándose, y casi obligándola a que aceptara su invitación. Sin embargo Rachel no parecía estar dispuesta a ello. Al menos no sin insistencia.

**—No te preocupes. Tendrás cosas que hacer**—volvió a sonreír con aquella desgana que tan poco le favorecía—**Me he acercado porque ya que estabas aquí, quería decirte que mañana…**

** —Deja que te lleve, por favor**—la interrumpió al ser consciente de lo que seguía en aquella frase. Algo que no quería oír en ningún momento, y menos aún en aquel instante, teniéndola frente a ella como una verdadera princesa de cuento.

—**Eh…está bien**—susurró lanzando una mirada a sus padres, a quienes esperó a que le devolviesen la misma para gesticular sobre el nuevo plan que iba a llevar a cabo, y Quinn no tardó en invitarla a que tomase asiento en su coche. Y eso mismo hizo Rachel.—**Lo cierto…lo cierto es que me resulta bastante extraño que quieras llevarme, y no estar presente en el evento.**—Murmuró justo cuando ya encendía el motor del coche y se disponía a emprender el escaso trayecto que las separaba del destino. Tan solo algunos minutos, nada más. Los suficientes para Quinn.

**—Es mejor así, Rachel**—respondió tras llenar sus pulmones de aire. Un nuevo error. El aire en el interior del coche se había impregnado del perfume que utilizaba la morena, y no era una buena idea para mantener la distancia, tal y como deseaba si quería no volver a sufrir. Una utopía, obviamente.

—**Ok. De todos modos, te agradezco éste detalle y que aceptaras la invitación**—añadió bajando la mirada—**Pensé que ni siquiera la recibirías. **

**—No soy un ogro**—recriminó—**Ya deberías saber que no soy así.**

**—Lo sé, pero últimamente las cosas han cambiado tanto que no sabía que esperar. Hay momentos en los que ni siquiera sé si puedo o no hablarte.**

**—Rachel**—la interrumpió—**No te odio, ¿Ok? Ya sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. Tú sabias que yo me tengo que quedar, y yo sabía que tú te querías marchar.**

** —No te equivoques, yo no me quiero marchar, yo debo marcharme.**

** —Es lo mismo.**

** —No, no es lo mismo**—la miró—**No es lo mismo Quinn. Escúchame, te amo…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y separarme de ti es probablemente lo más duro que estoy teniendo que soportar en estos días, pero mi intención no era que las cosas quedasen así. Yo no quiero separarme de ti de ésta forma.**

** —No podemos estar juntas estando separadas. Es absurdo, Rachel…y lo sabes. No quiero ser egoísta.**

** —¿Egoísta?**

** —Estar juntas sin vernos, sin tenernos es estúpido…pasaran los días, conocerás gente y yo no voy a estar ahí. Tendrás tu vida en Nueva York, empezaras a lograr tu objetivo y cuando menos lo esperes, vivirás por y para el teatro…¿Crees que vas a tener tiempo de conectarte a una estúpida video llamada para verme? ¿Crees que vamos a mantener lo que tenemos a base de llamadas, o de mensajes?**

—**Te dije que vendría cada vez que pudiese, te dije que…**

** —Basta Rachel. Eso no sirve de nada. No quiero que nos encontremos cada dos meses y se vaya apagando todo. No quiero dejar de quererte de esa forma, ¿Lo entiendes?**

** —Ya, y prefieres destrozarnos el corazón ahora, a lo dramático ¿No?**

** —Rachel…**

** —Ok, ok…basta. No vuelvo a mencionar nada más. Fue tu decisión y la voy a respetar. Yo solo quiero que sepas que mi mundo está abierto para ti. Tal vez esté lejos, pero siempre vas a tenerme cuando lo necesites. Mañana…mañana me marcho.**

**—Lo sé**—susurró tratando de no querer creérselo, deseando que en ese mismo instante Rachel le negara la situación y le devolviera la felicidad diciéndole que se quedaba, que Hollywood también era una buena opción para triunfar, pero eso no sucedió.

—**Me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de tus padres y de tu hermana, pero tengo que salir temprano y me va a ser imposible. ¿Podrías…podrías hacerlo por mí?**—cuestionó justo cuando detenía su coche frente al acceso de aquel majestuoso edificio, que ya recibía a decenas de estudiantes preparados para su graduación, vistiendo las mejores galas y con esas sonrisas que Rachel parecía haber olvidado para un día tan especial.

**—Claro**—respondió bajando la mirada.—**Lo haré.**

—**Ok…pues si no tienes nada más que decirme, será mejor que…**—Desvió la mirada hacia el exterior—**Será mejor que vaya antes de que no me dejen entrar. ¿Algo más?**—cuestionó y Quinn negó sin ni siquiera mirarla. No tenía más que decirle, porque no tenía palabras que hicieran justicia a lo que su corazón gritaba, y lo contradictorio de su mente.

Estaba rota. Rota porque su actitud tenía una justificación que Rachel debía entender, y que así se lo hizo saber, pero que a juzgar por sus continuas reprimendas parecía haber olvidado. Su corazón no solo le pertenecía a ella, también había una personita de apenas 15 años que la necesitaba. Una personita que vivía por y para estar con ella, con su hermana mayor y a quien no podía ni quería dejar a solas, aunque contase con la inestimable presencia de sus padres, por supuesto.

Melanie la necesitaba, y ella necesitaba a Melanie. Ese era su único consuelo y la única razón por la que no terminaba lanzándose a los brazos de Rachel en aquel momento, manteniéndose firme con su decisión.

—**Cuídate mucho Quinn**—musitó la morena deshaciéndose del cinturón—**Y gracias por traerme. **

—**Diviértete**—respondió Quinn mirando al frente, evitando en todo momento no caer en la tentación. Una tentación que se vio incrementada cuando notó como los labios de Rachel se posaba sobre su mejilla y le regalaban el más cálido y sentido beso de cuantos había recibido. Un beso de despedida que ya nunca más se iba a borrar de su piel. Como tampoco lo iba a hacer su perfume. Quinn solo la miró cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ya caminaba hacia las escalinatas del auditorio con aquella gracia que le caracterizaba, alejándose de ella, probablemente, para siempre.

Y solo había alguien que podría lograr que aquella sensación de angustia pasase de una vez en aquel día. Solo ella podía calmarla y entretenerla, además de recordarle por qué había tomado aquella dolorosa decisión. Tal vez los pasos de Rachel eran gráciles y divertidos, pero Melanie no se quedaba atrás con su manera de caminar, ni con su manera de sonreír.

El corazón de Quinn tomó un respiro en el mismo momento en el que detuvo su coche junto al colegio de su hermana y la veía salir entusiasmada, corriendo hacia ella con la satisfacción de no tener que tomar el autobús que cada día la dejaba en su hogar.

**—¡Quinn! ¡Has venido!—**exclamó llegando junto a ella y regalándole ese abrazo que ninguna niña de 15 años se atrevía a mostrar en público, excepto ella. Porque su inocencia la hacía especial, porque aquella pequeña diferencia en su cromosoma 21 la había convertido en un ser casi angelical que transmitía una paz infinita y ternura, mucha ternura.

**—Por supuesto**—respondió la rubia agradeciéndole el gesto con un beso**—¿Qué tal tu día?**

**—Bien, tengo una cita para el baile de promoción.**

**—¿Tienes una cita? ¿Quién es?**

—**Jason Thomson**—respondió con media sonrisa y la timidez inundando sus mejillas—**Vamos a ir juntos al baile y mamá lo sabe. **

** —Bien, me gusta la idea. Mamá me ha dicho que tienes vestido, ¿Es verdad?** —Le preguntó al tiempo que subían al coche.

—**Sí. Le dije que quería el tuyo, pero no me está bien. Así que fuimos a comprar uno nuevo.**

** —Mmm, bueno…dicen que en el baile de promoción hay que estrenar vestido, así que mucho mejor. Vas a estar guapísima. ¿Me lo vas a enseñar?**

** —Sí, aunque me falta el ramillete. **

** —De eso se encarga el chico**—respondió Quinn olvidándose de todo lo mal que lo había pasado hacia escasos segundos. Aunque la tregua no le iba a durar demasiado.

—**No, el ramillete me lo tiene que dar Rachel. ¿Podemos ir a pedírselo?**

** —¿Qué? ¿Rachel?**—tragó saliva.

**—Sí, Rachel me dijo que me regalaría su ramillete, que sus padres se lo iban a traer desde Ohio para dármelo. ¿Podemos ir?**

** —Pero…cielo, Rachel ahora está ocupada**—musitó tratando de no entristecerla—**Se está graduando.**

** —¿Y mañana? ¿Podemos ir mañana a verla?**

¿Cómo hacerlo?, pensó Quinn. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermana que Rachel no iba a estar allí al día siguiente? ¿Cómo decirle que se marchaba y ese ramillete que ella seguía esperando, no iba a estar en su muñeca el día que por primera vez, acudiese a un baile de promoción? ¿Cómo explicarle que había acabado con cinco años de relación con alguien tan importante para ella, como lo era Rachel?

**—¿Podemos ir mañana?—**volvió a insistir y Quinn tomó la iniciativa.

**—Mel…cielo, no sé si podremos ir a verla mañana**—trató de sonar con dulzura.

**—¿Por qué? **

** —Rachel…Rachel se tiene que marchar. Tiene que regresar a su casa, y…**

** —Pero ella me dijo que me regalaría el ramillete.**

—**Haremos una cosa, cuando regrese a su casa la llamaremos por teléfono y le pediremos que nos envié el ramillete por mensajería, ¿De acuerdo? **

**—Mmm…¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú?**

**—Lo haremos las dos, ¿Ok?**

—**Mmm vale**—respondió sin demasiada convicción. La misma poca convicción que sentía Quinn al haber excusado la marcha de Rachel de aquella forma tan simple y natural, como si después de aquello Melanie no fuese a cuestionarla más. Evidentemente, se equivocaba. Apenas dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de volver a interesarse, pero ésa vez con algo más de curiosidad**.—¿Cuándo vas a volver?**

**—¿Qué?¿Cuando voy a volver a dónde?**

** —Aquí, a Los Ángeles. ¿Vendrás para mi baile?**

** —Eh…claro, claro que iré a tu baile…no me voy a ir a ningún lado.**

** —¿No?**—la miró desconcertada

**—No, claro que no. Estaré aquí contigo.**

**—¿Y Rachel? Si Rachel se va y tú te quedas...**

**—Cielo, ella tiene que volver a su casa. Es una estrella y tiene que cantar y esas cosas, ¿Recuerdas cuando lo decía?**

—**Sí, pero…¿Tú no vas con ella?**

** —No, claro que no.**

**—¿Por qué?**—cuestionó con seriedad.

**—Porque…porque no puedo irme con ella, cielo. Yo vivo aquí.**

—**Pero sois novias. Mamá dice que cuando se quiere a alguien, estás a su lado para siempre. ¿Tú no quieres a Rachel?**

**—Claro que la quiero—**respondió sin pensarlo—**Muchísimo.**

**—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te vas con ella? ¿Ella no te quiere?**

—**Sí, sí que me quiere**—balbuceó un tanto aturdida y nerviosa. No estaba preparada para aquel cuestionario, sobre todo después de haber tenido que soportar a duras penas el encuentro con Rachel—**Pero, pero tiene que hacer su vida. A veces…no es suficiente con quererse para estar juntas.**

—**Yo quiero que estéis juntas. No quiero que dejes a Rachel sola, Quinn**—la mirara apenada, tanto que la rubia no pudo evitar mirarla y entender que no podía seguir conduciendo. Los nervios empezaban a complicar su concentración.

—**Mel…hay algo que tengo que decirte**—musitó tras detener el coche en el andén de la calle que recorrían, y desviar su mirada hacia ella— **Rachel y yo ya no…ya no somos novias.**

**—¿Por qué?—**preguntó conteniendo una mueca de congoja**—¿Ya no os queréis?**

**—Sí, si cielo. Ya te he dicho que si nos queremos. Es solo que ella se tiene que marchar y yo me tengo que quedar aquí. No podemos estar juntas si estamos tan lejos**—trató de ser lo más sincera y sencilla posible con la explicación—**Rachel es muy importante para mí, pero ahora no podemos seguir siendo novias. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no nos quiera, ni a mí ni a ti, ni a papá o a mamá. Ella nos quiere a todos, seguro que te llama muchas veces para hablar contigo, me lo ha dicho…pero, pero no somos más novias.**

**—No lo entiendo. ¿Tú por qué no quieres ir con ella?**

**—Porque me tengo que quedar aquí. Tengo que estar con papá y con mamá, y contigo**—susurró acariciándole el pelo**—¿No quieres que me quede contigo?**

—**Sí**—respondió pensativa—**Pero…yo quiero que te vayas con ella.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?**

—**Sí, no quiero que dejéis de ser novias. Me gusta Rachel, y me gusta verte con ella.**

—**Pero cielo, si me voy no me verás…estaré muy lejos, y no podré ir a casa a estar contigo, o a ayudarte con las tareas.**

—**Pero yo ya soy mayor**—respondió con autoridad—**Y ya se hacer todo. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Quinny—**añadió con una rotundidad que desconcertó a la rubia—**Ya tengo amigas, y podemos hablar por Skype, porque el profesor Jefferson nos ha enseñado a utilizarlo. Puedes irte con Rachel, yo sé cuidarme.**

—**Mel…no…de…¿Me estás pidiendo que me marche?—**balbuceó completamente aturdida.

—**No, pero si quieres irte a mi no me importa. Y creo que a mamá tampoco le importará, bueno…tal vez a papá sí. Pero seguro que te deja cuando le digas que vas con Rachel. Una vez me dijo que era muy guapa**—añadió entre dientes, conteniendo una sonrisa que hizo estallar en lágrimas a Quinn. Lágrimas que por supuesto disimuló a la perfección— **Y también me dijo que Rachel te hacía feliz. ¿Te hace feliz?**

—**Mucho…**—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

**—Yo quiero que seas feliz, Quinn. ¿Lo serás?**

—**Lo…lo voy a intentar**—volvió a responder con la voz completamente quebrada.

**—¿Vamos a ver mi vestido?—**cuestionó ignorando el terrible momento que estaba viviendo Quinn. Un momento en el que jamás pensó verse después del perfecto y sincero consejo que le había regalado su hermana pequeña. Que estuviese dispuesta a no disfrutar de su presencia por el simple hecho de ser feliz al lado de Rachel, era la mayor lección de amor que iba a recibir por parte de su hermana, y probablemente del resto de personas que entrasen en su vida—**Mamá debe de estar esperándome.**

—**Claro. Vamos a ver tu vestido**.—Añadió sin poder evitar que las lágrimas bañasen sus mejillas.

—**Bien. Y cuando veas a Rachel, le pides mi ramillete. Que no se te olvide.**

—**No, te aseguro que no se me va a olvidar…nunca.**

* * *

#Theplan5

Próximo capitulo; SOON


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan

5 Años después.

Final

Confesar que había sido uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, era lo más lógico y real de cuántas confesiones podría tener, pero no por eso fue el más feliz. Ni siquiera de la fiesta de post graduación podía disfrutar.

Rachel se alejaba del resto de sus compañeros, para tomarse algunos minutos a solas en el inmenso jardín que rodeaba el majestuoso centro en el que se había celebrado la graduación, y la posterior fiesta. Y lo hacía observando como unas tímidas gotas de agua que empezaban a caer incesantemente y que a juzgar por lo que veía en el cielo, lo harían durante el resto de la noche. Ya era complicado que lloviese en Los Ángeles, y justamente lo hacía en aquel día.

Gotas que bien podían compararse con sus lágrimas, con esa angustia por saber que ya nada le quedaba en aquella ciudad donde había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida. Los mejores cinco años de su vida gracias en gran parte a ella.

Quinn tal vez ni siquiera se habría percatado cuando la llevó en el coche hacia algunas horas, pero Rachel no podía dejar de mirar, de acariciar el pequeño anillo que un día hacía ya 3 años se regalaron, y que desde entonces, siempre permaneció en su dedo. Tal vez no estaban juntas, tal vez eso era lo único que evidenciaba que habían sido felices y a la vez, le regalaba ese amargor al saber que ya no lo estaban. Sin embargo, verlo colocado en su dedo, poder acariciarlo y sentirlo era lo único que le recordaba que de algún modo, seguían unidas.

Que la persona que la enamoró en apenas unas semanas, esa persona a la que ha amado más que nadie en toda tu vida decida romper con todo así, de repente, es probablemente uno de los mayores golpes que iba a sufrir en su vida sentimental. Sobre todo porque nunca lo vio venir, nunca se lo esperó. Nunca habló de separación al terminar el curso, nunca hablaron de acabar una relación por tener que trasladarse a otro estado. Contaba con su presencia. Aun estando separadas por muchos kilómetros, seguía confiando en que algún día podrían volver a acomodar sus vidas y compartirla como lo habían hecho en aquellos años.

Volver a estudiar juntas, a salir a cenar, al cine, a dormir abrazadas o cuidarse cuando enfermaban. Volver a regalarse miradas cómplices, a capturar momentos con sus cámaras o escribirse versos en italiano. Volver a tomarse de la mano cuando menos lo esperaban, a comer helado junto a la piscina o hablar durante horas. Quinn no solo era su chica, también había sido su mejor amiga después de ver como Kurt se licenciaba y emprendía su nueva vida en Kentucky, o como Marley regresaba a su querida Chicago para enseñar a esos niños que sueñan con ser grandes cantantes.

Solo ella seguía estando allí, y en apenas 15 horas iba a perderla para siempre. Aunque Quinn ya se había empeñado en hacerlo hacia 120 horas. Porque sí, porque Rachel había contado las horas desde que Quinn dio por finalizada su relación con ella, y estaba convencida de que nunca las iba a olvidar.

**—Es bastante surrealista que sea yo quien esté en tu graduación y no ella, ¿No crees?**

La calma que había buscado para tratar de dulcificar un poco la pena que sentía, no iba a tardar en desaparecer cuando su voz se hacía presente junto a ella, sobre todo si llegaba acompañada de un leve susto que la iba a poner en alerta.

**—¿Qué quieres? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces aquí?**—cuestionó con desagrado y Santana no pudo evitar esbozar esa soberbia sonrisa que solía vestir a diario.

—**He sido invitada, te recuerdo que no eres la única estudiante de artes escénicas que hay en el campus.**

—**Pero si soy la única a la que odias, así que no entiendo qué haces aquí…a mi lado. ¿No tienes suficientes chicas a las que ridiculizar ahí dentro?**

** —No tantas como tú—**se burló—**Es más divertido hacerlo contigo.**

—**Pues esta vez, esta noche no voy a consentir absolutamente nada que enturbie mi momento, y menos aún tu estupidez nata.**

—**Wow, Rachel "bocazas" Berry ha recuperado todo el orgullo que una vez perdió, o mejor dicho…que nunca tuvo. Aunque no sé de qué momento hablas. Mira donde estás…**

—**Déjame en paz**—le recriminó sin ni siquiera mirarla. Sus ojos ya se desviaban hacia el cielo y las gotas que caían sin cesar, que ya sí empezaban a mojarla.

—**Es curioso, porque pensé que jamás diría algo así pero…me das pena. Si, bastante pena.**

**—¿Me puedes dejar en paz?—**La interrumpió, pero Santana no parecía estar por la labor de hacerlo.

—**Tu gran día, tu gran momento y justo te falla quien menos lo esperabas. Te juro que hubo un momento en el que creí que realmente no sería capaz de hacer algo así, Quinn no se caracteriza por dar esa imagen tan maleducada, pero conociéndola, sabiendo que lo único que sabe hacer en su vida es huir…no me ha extrañado que te haya dejado a solas en éste momento. Curioso, siempre me contaron que en la vida las buenas nunca se quedan solas.** **Son las malas las que terminan defraudadas, abandonabas por quienes menos lo esperan y lamentándose por el odio repartido durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ésta noche he podido comprobar que eso no es más que un cuento, que en la vida real las "buenas" se** **quedan solas en su gran noche, y las malas…disfrutan bailando con el príncipe. Ojo, no lo digo por mí, yo tengo a una princesa esperándome**—le guiñó el ojo con sarcasmo—**Pero por ejemplo Jane y toda su tribu están ahí…divirtiéndose como nunca antes lo han hecho, después de haberte hecho la vida imposible durante cinco largos años. Y tú. Mírate…estas esperando que la lluvia disimule tus lágrimas, sabiendo que…**

**—Vete al infierno**—masculló sin poder contener la rabia y alejándose de ella, dispuesta a no seguir escuchando aquel sermón lleno de rabia y de soberbia.

**—¿Por qué te vas?—**La siguió**—¿Acaso no eres capaz de aceptar la realidad? Rachel, Quinn es y será siempre una cobarde. Lo fue durante el instituto, y lo va a ser el resto de su vida. Lo que ha vivido contigo en estos años no ha sido más que una ilusión óptica. Se ha visto respaldada y ya, pero ahora que las cosas se ponen duras es incapaz de avanzar. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será…**

**—¿Qué ganas con decirme eso?—**se giró furiosa hacia ella**—¿Qué bien te hace desearme tanto mal? ¿Qué ganas tú, Santana? No es una guerra, no estoy compitiendo contigo ni nunca lo hice. Quinn me eligió a mí, se enamoró de mí al igual que yo de ella, y he sido muy feliz a su lado…y lo he conseguido por mí misma, por méritos propios. Sin embargo tú qué, ¿Qué has conseguido con ella? ¿Qué consigues tratando de humillarnos? ¡Nada! Tú no has conseguido nada. Tú no has dormido con ella como yo, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al despertar y ver su cara o sentir sus besos…no tienes ni idea de lo que supone un beso suyo, ni el calor que se siente cuando te abraza…tú no has disfrutado de eso, ni lo disfrutarás. Solo te vale sacar a relucir esa lengua de víbora que tienes y que tanto daño te hace a ti misma. Porque aunque creas lo contrario, todo el mal que proyectas es lo que tú misma vas a padecer. **

**—Rachel… **

—**Podrás acostarte con cuantas chicas te apetezca**—masculló ignorando el intento por detenerla—**Pero nunca sabrás ni vivirás lo que yo he vivido con Quinn. Acéptalo de una jodida vez.**—Sentenció regalándole una fulminante mirada segundos antes de volver a repetir el gesto de girarse y dejarla a solas en aquel jardín. El agua que ya caía empezaba a ser persistente y debía protegerse lo antes posible para evitar que su perfecto vestido de aquella noche, terminase destrozado. Pero de nuevo volvía a la carga, y lo hacía de una manera que no esperaba en absoluto.

**—¡Idiota, te está esperando en la entrada principal!—**Exclamó obligándola a que se detuviera.

**—¿Qué?—**cuestionó confusa

**—La estúpida de tu novia está en mitad de la calle, probablemente empapándose como la idiota que es.**

** —¿Estás bromeando?**

** —¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? ¿Qué gano con decirte algo así?**

** —Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Qué ganas al decirme algo así después de todo el odio que me tienes?**

**—¿Sabes que gano?—**musitó acercándose con el orgullo empapando cada uno de sus pasos—**Gano perderos de vista, gano no tener que soportar verla cada día en ésta maldita ciudad. Tal vez no haya tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de ella como lo has hecho tú, y créeme es algo que nunca lograré entender**—la miró con desagrado**—Pero ya estoy cansada. Ya estoy harta de veros pasear delante de mí, estoy harta de tener que coincidir con ella** **constantemente sin poder siquiera saludarla. Prefiero que esté lejos, así al menos haré mi vida sin que se me revuelva el estómago cada dos días.**

** —Eres una hipócrita. Quinn jamás te ha negado nada y mucho menos su amistad. Eres tú la que no la ha aceptado. Eres tú la que no ha permitido que…**

** —¡Callate!—**masculló desganada—**No me interesa tu sermón. Ya te he dicho lo que hay, si quieres creerme bien y si no…tú sabrás. **–Añadió adelantándose a ella para volver a entrar en el auditorio, donde la fiesta continuaba.—**Hasta nunca, Rachel Berry.**

Confusión. Tanta confusión que ni siquiera se lo pensó. Rachel apenas vio a Santana perderse en el interior del auditorio y salió corriendo, literalmente, hacia el jardín principal por el que se accedía al mismo. Esperanzada, deseosa de que aquella información fuese correcta, de que Quinn estuviese allí esperándola en su bonito coche y con su impresionante sonrisa. Dispuesta a acabar aquella noche como debería haber empezado; con ella de la mano. Daba igual si no la acompañaba a Nueva York, daba igual si no quería continuar con la relación a distancia. Lo único que le importaba era poder tenerla, poder disfrutarla aunque fuesen algunas horas más y acabar con aquel terror que acababa de instalar Santana en su mente, y en su corazón.

Porque Quinn no era una cobarde. Quinn tenía sus motivos, tenía una razón de peso para tomar la decisión que había tomado, y ella la aceptaba. Entendía perfectamente que antepusiera a Melanie antes que a ella en su vida, porque ella habría hecho lo mismo en su situación. No importaba que no llegasen a un acuerdo con su relación, entendía perfectamente la situación que vivía Quinn, y por eso la respetaba. Por eso seguía queriéndola aunque su corazón estuviese destrozado. Y no perdía la fe, no perdía la esperanza de al menos llevarse una mínima opción de recuperar lo que habían roto. Pero la misma esperanza que guardaba con ello se desvaneció al descubrir que Santana parecía haber vuelto a reírse de ella, ésta vez logrando hacerle daño, no como las miles de veces que lo había intentado antes.

Su pelo ya estaba lo suficientemente mojado y su vestido había adquirido un tono más oscuro del rojo de su tela por culpa de la misma. De la lluvia que había logrado empaparla, y dejarla como una completa estúpida buscando a quien no estaba esperando.

Quinn no estaba allí, y el desconsuelo en Rachel se hizo aún mayor al ser consciente de su absurda reacción a la trampa que le había vuelto a colocar Santana. Justo en ese instante, su fiesta de graduación acabó.

Sus padres ya no estaban allí dentro, hacía apenas 30 minutos que habían decidido regresar a su apartamento para descansar. Su vestido, su pelo y su maquillaje dejaban mucho que desear en aquel instante, y su corazón estaba roto. No había nada que la obligase a regresar al interior de la fiesta, ni siquiera la presencia de Brittany, que era la única que había acudido tras su invitación. Solo la voz de alguien hizo que no emprendiese el camino de regreso a su casa bajo la lluvia. Tal vez su relación no era la mejor, pero al menos habían logrado llevarse bien como compañeros de profesión que eran.

**—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te vas a enfermar?—**escuchó justo a su espalda, cuando una chaqueta pasaba a hacer las funciones de paraguas y la protegía de la lluvia.

**—Bro…Brody**—balbuceó al descubrir al chico tras ella.

—**Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estás empapando.**

** —Estaba por marcharme—**respondió agradecida por el gesto de protegerla.

**—¿Ya? Pero si la fiesta aún no ha acabado. **

** —Para mí sí—**dijo desviando la mirada hacia la chaqueta—**Gracias por el improvisado paraguas, pero será mejor que la protejas a ella. Va a terminar empapada y yo ya no tengo remedio.**

** —No digas eso, vamos…vuelve dentro.**

** —No, no. Me tengo que ir…mañana salgo pronto de viaje y será mejor que descanse.**

** —Ok…¿Me dejas que te acompañe? Tengo el coche justo ahí**—señaló hacia uno de los aparcamientos que habían asignado para el evento.

**—No es necesario Brody, te vas a perder la fiesta.**

** —Tengo que salir—**se excusó—**Tengo que ir a recoger a…bueno a un…ya sabes.**

** —¿A tu chico?**—cuestionó dibujando media sonrisa.

**—Shhh**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—**Habla más bajo**.

**—No hay nadie aquí**—replicó Rachel**—¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?**

** —Nunca**—sentenció—**Al menos no hasta que consiga ganar un Oscar. Entonces, solo entonces, podré decir lo que soy. **

** —Está bien, tú sabrás…Yo solo te digo que te estás perdiendo muchas cosas por seguir negando lo que eres. Además, esa chica que te ha acompañado hoy deja bastante que desear. Creo que es más lesbiana que Santana.**

—**Se llama tener un beard**—susurró incitándola a que caminase—**Y es algo habitual en Hollywood. Tu deberías empezar a planteártelo, no creo que en Nueva York estén por la labor de aceptar sin más que te gustan las chicas. Puedes perderte muchos buenos guiones que te ofrecerían si creyesen que estás con un chico.**

** —¿Un chico como tú?**

** —Tal vez**—sonrió divertido—**Puede que sea cobarde y mentiroso, pero al menos soy guapo.**

** —No te vendes demasiado bien para ser actor.**

** —No tengo nada que venderme contigo. Sigo estando en deuda, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Mejor no hablemos de eso. Yo no soy Santana, ni Jane ni ninguna de ellas—**musitó siendo consciente de como caminaba directa hacia el coche del chico, sin que hubiese aceptado su negativa para hacerlo. Y lo cierto es que una vez que llegaron al mismo, ni siquiera volvió a pensarlo. Caminar a esa hora de la noche bajo la lluvia y a solas, no era la mejor de las ideas para alguien como ella. Y tal vez aquel chico que la invitaba a llegar sana y salva a su hogar no era más que un charlatán interesado en seguir contando con su silencio, por eso probablemente estaba haciéndole el favor de acompañarla, pero al menos sus intenciones, aunque interesadas, no eran malas. Había sido el único que aceptó su rol después de descubrir el plan que había armado bajo la amenaza de Santana, y durante varios años estuvo tratando de ganarse su perdón. Algo que consiguió cuando Quinn le hizo entender que tan solo había sido una marioneta en manos de la latina y merecía al menos el beneficio de la duda. Otro gesto de gran corazón que todos se empeñaban en romper con habladurías y malos deseos. Otro gesto que ponía a Quinn siempre a expensas de los demás, sin que ello llegase a importarle absolutamente nada.

Que Brody tuviese la tranquilidad de que Rachel jamás hablaría sobre su situación personal, era única y exclusivamente gracias a Quinn.

—**Así que te marchas mañana**—se interesó tras acceder al interior del coche y emprender el trayecto hacia su apartamento.

—**Sí. **

** —Me alegra que vayas a Nueva York. Creo que es el lugar perfecto para alguien como tú. Es más talento lo que buscan allí, y a ti te sobra. Aunque no deseches la idea del novio beard—**bromeó.

** —Gracias.**

** —Tal vez algún día trabajemos juntos. **

** —Estaría bien eso**—respondió forzando una débil sonrisa que el chico aceptó como buena, como algo positivo**.—¿Cómo va tu cortometraje? **

—**Ya está casi acabado. Solo tengo que rodar un par de secuencias más y listo. Espero que al menos llegue para Sundance. Sería interesante ver la reacción del público y de la crítica de ese festival. Dicen que si lo superas, estás dentro de la industria. **

**—Eso dicen**—musitó—**Espero que tengas suerte. Estoy segura de que vais a triunfar. Es un proyecto bastante…interesante. **

** —Lo es.**

** —¿Y qué tal con Quinn?**—Cuestionó sin previo aviso—**He oído que ya no estáis juntas.**

—**Veo que tal vez estés en deuda, pero no eres capaz de destruir un rumor**—lo miró desafiante.

**—¿Es un rumor? Yo no he dicho nada, solo llegó a mis oídos y lo ignoré. Prometí no meterme en nada de vosotras y eso hago.**

**—Ok, pues no te metas. No es asunto de nadie mi relación con Quinn.**

—**Está bien, lo entiendo. Brody Weston no volverá a mencionar nada al respecto**—masculló segundos antes de provocar un silencio que los iba a acompañar hasta el final del trayecto. Un trayecto que apenas duró 3 o cuatro minutos dada la cercanía del campus con la residencia donde había vivido. Y fue ese el momento más extraño de cuántos había vivido Rachel Berry.

Jamás pensó que el día de su graduación terminase siendo acompañada por Brody, aunque lo cierto era que jamás pensó que ese día no lo hubiese vivido de la mano de ella.

Le fue inevitable lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta de su residencia al pasar junto a ella, y pensar en si estaría dormida o no. Su coche permanecía en la puerta, por lo que desechaba la idea de creer que estuviese en la casa de sus padres, como solía hacer algunos fines de semanas.

—**Bien Rachel**—Brody interrumpió sus pensamientos al detener el coche en el arcén, junto a su residencia—**Espero que tengas un buen viaje, y sobre todo, espero que nos volvamos a ver. **

**—Yo también lo espero**—respondió con sinceridad—**Gracias por acompañarme. **

**—Es un placer**—musitó decidido, tanto que incluso se lanzó a regalarle un pequeño abrazo a modo de despedida que Rachel aceptó sin más, siendo consciente de que era la última vez que lo vería, al menos hasta que no volviesen a encontrarse en algún festival, o tal vez en el teatro o en el rodaje de alguna película. Era inevitable pensar que sus futuros estaban unidos si la vida les sonreía por igual, y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de sembrar la concordia entre los dos.

**—Cuídate Brody**—susurró tras deshacer el abrazo y segundos antes de abandonar el coche, dispuesta a emprender una leve carrera que la iba a llevar hasta el umbral de la puerta de su hogar. Y tuvo que ser ella quien con un gesto de su mano lo incitara a seguir su camino con el coche, permitiéndole al fin esos minutos de absoluta soledad en la calle que tantos y tantos recuerdos le iba a rememorar a lo largo de su vida.

Rachel sostuvo por algunos segundos las llaves entre sus manos, y a pesar de que el agua empezaba a provocarle algunos escalofríos, no puedo evitar desechar la idea de acceder al interior y dar por perdida su última oportunidad.

Tomó aire, lanzó la mirada hacia la acera de enfrente y sus pies emprendieron una nueva carrera hasta llegar al lado opuesto, ignorando como la lluvia ya si era podría ser considerada como torrencial. Se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta que tantas veces había cruzado sin pedir permiso, y tembló. Tembló al ser consciente de cómo iba a hacer algo de lo que se iba arrepentir sin duda, pero que sabía que debía hacer. Fueron tres los segundos que tardó en alzar su puño y tres los segundos en los que se decidió a golpear la puerta con él. Y fueron tres las palabras que la detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la madera, destruyendo el silencio que solo se veía acompañado por el chisporreo de la lluvia tras ella.

—**No lo hagas**—escuchó y su cuerpo se paralizó. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos no acertaron a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una sombra se acercaba hacia ella, y si no hubiese sido porque reconocería su tono de voz incluso sin tener oídos, no habría descubierto quien era hasta no tenerla a escasos centímetros.

Un torrente de agua caía sobre ella mientras detenía sus pasos en la acera que segundos antes había cruzado a toda prisa. Su pelo cubriendo parte de su rostro completamente mojado, al igual que su ropa chorreando por cada costura, le daba un aspecto casi fantasmagórico. Pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma, la que más brillaba de todas cuantas había conocido.

**—¿Quinn? ¿Qué…qué haces ahí?—**cuestionó casi sin voz.

—**No llames, Rachel**—respondió con la voz quebrada—**Vas a despertar a los vecinos.**

** —¿Qué haces ahí, Quinn?**—Insistió sin moverse del umbral de la puerta.

—**No llevaba paraguas. Vengo…vengo caminando desde el Royce Hall y la lluvia me ha sorprendido** **¿Cómo imaginar que iba a llover en Los Ángeles en pleno mes de Mayo?—** explicó dibujando una apenada sonrisa. **—¿Y cuándo me he visto así, en mitad de aquel jardín con todo el mundo vestido de gala y disfrutando en el interior, me he dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo más espantoso de toda mi vida. Que no merecías pasar un mal rato con mi presencia en una noche como esta. En tu noche. Y otra vez he huido. Pero ahora estás aquí y ya…ya no puedo volver a hacerlo.**

**—¿Has ido a buscarme?—**se lanzó hacia ella hasta detenerse a apenas un par de metros, olvidándose de la lluvia.

**—Sí**—respondió apartando varios mechones de pelo que conseguían dificultarle la visión—**Soy una estúpida, lo siento.**

**—Santana tenía razón**—murmuró y Quinn se mostró confusa al escucharla—**Ella…ella me ha dicho que estabas allí, y yo salí a buscarte y ya no estabas…pensé, pensé que se había vuelto a burlar de mí. Pero…pero tenía razón, era verdad…estabas allí.**

**—Así es.**

**—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Por qué no me has avisado y…**

—**No puedes hacerle esto a Mel**—susurró y Rachel detuvo su interrogatorio.—**No puedes prometerle algo y no hacerlo.**

**—¿Qué? No entiendo nada, Quinn. **

—**Ella no me necesita más. Ella ya es mayor…y sabe hacer de todo por sí misma. Incluso va a tener una cita con un chico—**respondió conteniendo la emoción.—**Es curioso, porque yo a su edad soñaba con tener citas y ella ya me lleva eso ganado. Hemos estado toda la noche hablando de su vestido de promoción, del baile y de cómo va a tener que aprender a bailar. Mi…mi padre le va a enseñar a bailar el vals**—sonrió emocionada—**Está aprendiendo a hablar en francés, y dice que el año que viene quiere aprender italiano, y que solo entonces necesitará de mi ayuda. Pero mientras tanto debe hacer su vida. ¿Te lo puedes creer?**

**—Quinn…¿Qué…**

**—Quiere su ramillete**—la interrumpió de nuevo—**Me ha dicho que tengo que recordarte que le prometiste que le ibas a regalar tu ramillete del baile de promoción, que no se me olvidara decírtelo bajo ningún concepto. Así que no puedes dejarla sin él. Le he dicho que se lo enviarías por mensajería y se ha quedado conforme, pero estoy segura de que no va a parar de pedírtelo. Ni a ti, ni a mí. No quiero fallarle en eso.**

—**Quinn, no…no sé qué está sucediendo—**dio un paso hacia ella—**Pero te aseguro que mi ramillete estará en la muñeca de Mel el día de su baile. No te voy a fallar, ni a ella. Cumpliré mi promesa.**

**—Le prometiste que me harías feliz**—soltó desconcertándola por completo—**También debes cumplir eso. **

**—Quinn…yo…**

**—Tienes que cumplir tus promesas. Mel exige mi felicidad para ella ser feliz, y yo ahora mismo no conozco otro concepto de felicidad que no sea el estar contigo. Me da igual si a 10 metros**—lanzó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la acera—**o a 2.500 kilómetros. **

**—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?—**esgrimió con las lágrimas apoderándose de sus ojos**—¿Por qué me has hecho pasar todo esto? **

—**Porque soy una idiota, porque estaba asustada y soy una cobarde. Pero no quiero que eso vuelva a separarme de ti, Rachel. No sé qué haré en Nueva York, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de sobrevivir allí, lejos de mi familia…pero lo que sí sé es que tengo que intentarlo. Mel me ha abierto los ojos y yo ya solo te veo a ti. Necesito…necesito que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que he estado equivocada, y que puedo al menos intentarlo. Quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerlo, y quiero demostrarle a ella que su hermana aceptó su consejo para entender que ya lo tengo todo hecho, y no tengo más que disfrutar. Que vivir la vida. **

**—Dios…Quinn**—balbuceó con una extraña risa mezclada con el llanto obligándola a tartamudear— **¿Por qué lo haces así? Solo tú eres capaz de decirme todas estas cosas en una noche como ésta, así…bajo la lluvia y logrando que tenga ganas de estrangularte y besarte a la vez. Solo tú eres capaz de… **

**—Tengo alma de Capuleto**—la interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa—**No lo olvides. Soy de grandes conquistas y versos bajo el balcón, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**—Eres idiota**—replicó llevándose las manos a la cara—**Y te quiero…te quiero tanto que no sé qué hacer.**

**—Tal vez**—susurró acortando distancias—**Tal vez podrías aceptar mis disculpas y permitirme regresar a tu vida.**

**—¿Quieres eso?**

**—Y que me beses…es lo que más deseo ahora mismo.**

**—¿Y qué pasará mañana? ¿Qué harás cuando mi avión salga?**

—**Preparar mi equipaje para cuando salga el mío**—anclando sus manos en la mandíbula de la morena para detenerse en su mirada—**No sé cuándo, ya te lo he dicho…pero estoy dispuesta a marcharme contigo. Estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo si me promete que le enviarás ese ramillete a mi hermana. Es lo único que te pido a cambio de mi total y absoluta entrega. **

**—¿Y qué te bese?—**cuestionó aferrándose a su cintura, donde la camiseta que vestía ya apenas conseguía distinguirse de su piel por el agua que la empapaba.

—**Y que me beses. Eso deseo, Rachel. Que me beses.**

—**Este era tu plan, ¿Verdad?**

No pudo evitar sonreír segundos después de acaparar sus labios y poder responder a aquella pregunta que durante tantos años se había adueñado de su vida.

** —El plan, Rachel…éste es el " PLAN".**

Lluvia, algún que otro trueno y dos ojos que buscaban el reflejo de un sí en los otros. Ni toda el agua del diluvio universal, ni el frio o el silencio que reinaba en aquella noche cerrada. Ni los versos de Shakespeare ni los de Edgar Allan Poe. Aquella noche estaba escrita para ser lo que fue. Existía un plan que ninguna de las dos conocía y que el destino se empeñó en llevar a cabo de una forma magistral, y casi de película. Como esos finales dramáticos que tanto adoraban ver en las películas, y que se sellaban con un beso que no tardó en llevarse a cabo entre ambas. Un beso que cerraba una etapa, y a la vez, era el comienzo de otra completamente diferente y nueva para ambas, allá donde las estrellas permiten a los rascacielos quitarles protagonismo. Allí donde los sueños siempre han de cumplirse.

* * *

Gracias por estar ahí siempre.

Nos leemos pronto con más y espero que mejor.

#Theplan5


End file.
